Mutiny 2
Mutiny 2 is a platformer main game started up by The Nitrome Yeti. The game is a sequel of the game Mutiny by Nitrome and has 20 levels counting a boss fight at the last level. In the game there will be lots of cameos from Nitrome games including (as known until now) the man in the yellow suit from Toxic and Lockehorn. Plot As seen in the intro of Mutiny 2: "In a long past, the pirates had fought ladies, sea monsters, fish, skulls and even a zombie. Many years passed in which nothing was heard about those pirates... untill now. The pirates had come older, with grey beards. '' ''Under the threats of the kraken, they had to fight through 20 more islands to complete their journey back home and become the leaders of the High Seas. Will the pirates be able to get back home and lead the High Seas?" Levels The game will have 20 levels which include cameos from other games and probably new characters. This section is '''still '''incomplete. The sub sections and sections may be continued soon. Level 1 The pirates have to fight men in yellow suit. Level 2 The pirates have to fight Lockehorn and his tribe. Level 3 The pirates have to fight a group of green slimes (the ones from Swindler). Level 4 The pirates have to fight against several cuboys in this level. Level 5 The pirates have to fight against Hot Air balloons. Level 6 The pirates have to destroy several Takeshies. Level 7 The pirates have to fight several Gunbricks. Level 8 In this level you have to face the Grey Creatures from Rainbogeddon. Level 9 Blue from the Test Subject Series is featured in this level. He is body-guarded by some of the Green Enzymes. They are all smaller than the usual enemy. Level 10 In level 10, the pirates have to destroy their first boss: The angry heads. They appear alone in the level and are able to use any weapon, except for the Atom Bomb and the Goo Boulder. Angry Heads in their second version. Level 11 Level 12 Level 13 Level 14 Level 15 Level 16 Level 17 Level 18 Level 19 Level 20 It's the pirates's final challenge, in wich they have to fight the Kraken. Weapons The Apple The apple is thrown and then it bounces once, before continuously rolling until it his a wall or player, where it explodes. Goo Boulder Goo boulders will take the characters with them if they rolls over the character. Atom Bomb Atom bombs will twinkle, once they stopped in the land they were thrown in. When exploding, they will cause a big boom in the stage, destroying grounds and most of the players standing around the area. They're the most dangerous hazards in the game. Enzyme Bullet Enzyme Bullets can only be used once the Blue and Green Eznymes have been defeated. It has Medium damage. Teleport Gun When firing the teleport gun, you fire 2 Pirate Ninjas. They hold out guns with laserbeams that when jumped through teleports the pirate to the other Ninja. Ending Gallery Mutiny Dude.PNG|A dude's changed graphics teaser image. Mutiny 2 Menu Grey Trans.PNG|The title screen as seen with no background. Mutiny 2 Sprites.PNG|Some spriting Mutiny 2 Angry Heads Development.PNG|The development work of the re-designed angry heads. Mutiny2_C.PNG|A changed pirate. Trivia *The sequel only includes characters from nitrome games, except for the Kraken. Category:Main Games Category:Mutiny 2 Category:TNY Category:Axiy Category:Fishybuz